


Full

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: You, June, and Rick have some fun.
Relationships: June Moone/Reader, Rick Flag/June Moone/Reader, Rick Flag/Reader
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Kudos: 13





	Full

Rick relaxed back against the headboard, cock in hand, watching you and June disrobe each other. As soon as the last of your clothes hit the floor, June pounced on you and kissed you hard. It was a sloppy, wet, teeth-clacking kiss that had you melting in mere seconds. Her tongue easily slid into your mouth tasting each corner and twisted around yours to coax you to return the favor. Your hands cupped and squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples to hear her moan. She played with your tits with one hand and the other traveled down your stomach and up around your back, before clawing her nails back down and gripping your ass tightly.

You gasped when she rubbed the tip of her finger against your rear entrance, pushing it in slightly. You hissed at the intrusive feeling, unconsciously pulling away from it. June moved her lips to pepper kisses across your face.

“I know, I know...” She murmured, pressing it in a little more. “It hurts now, but I promise it'll get better.” You nodded, trusting her word and allowed her to continue thrusting a finger in and out of your tight hole. She moved down to kiss your tits, rolling the nipples in her mouth. You tried to relax and sighed happily as her tongue worked magic on your sensitive flesh. You glanced over at Rick whose brow was furrowed in concentration as he stared at the two of you. He was stroking his cock faster now and you could see a little drop of pre-cum.

“Having fun over there?” You asked huskily, feeling yourself get more turned on when he looked up at you with dark eyes.

“Oh yeah darling, just waiting for you two to come over here.”

June now had one finger in your pussy and two in your rear as she tried to stretch you for what was coming. The pain hadn't exactly left, but had definitely taken a back seat to the pleasure. You found yourself rocking back on her fingers and gasping when she scissored them inside of you.

“Do you think you're ready?” She glanced up, clearly hesitant, but you brought her mouth to yours and nodded.

“I've been preparing for this, it'll be fine.” You kissed her again and let her go get ready. Turning once more to the lonely man on the bed, you smirked at him and crawled slowly up the bed towards him. His movements on his cock slowed as he stared at you, waiting for you to make the first move. When you took too long, he lunged towards you so quick you barely saw him move. You squeaked in surprise and then laughed as he pulled you to straddle his cock.

“Someone is impatient...”

“You can definitely say that.” He groaned back, carefully lining his dick up with your entrance before sliding in. You both sighed in relief as he began to slowly rock up into you.

“You two, as fun as you are to watch, sure know how to tease the shit out of me.”

“I see somebody couldn't wait.” June teased as she approached the bed again, this time wearing a purple strap-on. You kept rolling you hips against Rick but tilted to watch her squirt some lube on the dildo. She climbed up behind you on the bed and gently pushed you forward so that your chest met Rick's.

“Relax, okay baby?” She began leaving open-mouthed kisses against your back as Rick began to kiss you deeply, his hands cupping your face. She slipped a few lube-covered fingers into your ass, double checking to make sure you were ready. You tried to focus on his mouth as you felt her part your cheeks, bringing the toy to your hole. Forcing yourself to relax as she began to slip it in, you separated from Rick and stared into his eyes. June cooed you praises as she steadily filled you. When the dildo was completely in she gave you a moment to breathe. It wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't good either.

Then you decided to move and it was like a switch was flipped. You gasped at the feeling of being so full, the plastic rubbing against your walls with a new sensation. Rick began to move again, this time faster, actually fucking you now. June began to twist her hips, slowly at first, and then picking up speed. She got a little rougher as your moans grew louder, pulling your hips up harshly. The man below you took it as a challenge to snap his hips up faster and harder. He and her worked at an opposite rhythm so you had barely any time to breathe. Your climax was quickly approaching as the two worked together, June squeezing your ass cheeks and slapping them every once in a while to hear you squeal and Rick suckling and biting your neck as he played with your breasts.

“Oh.. My.. G- OH!” Yes yes yes, please...” You moaned pathetically, not even sure what you were asking for as you neared your orgasm.

“Come on baby, you gonna cum for us?” Rick drawled out below you, feeling close himself as your pussy tightened around him.

June bent over you, still rocking into you as hard as she could. “Cum for us baby, come on, we wanna see you when you cum...”

With that you fell over the edge, your whole body freezing in place as you came so hard you fell silent mid-groan. June bit your shoulder as you climaxed, making sure to intensify the feeling. Below you Rick mumbled a few swear words against your neck before pulling out and finishing into his own hand.

Gasping for breath, you waited for her to pull out as well before falling to the side, no breath left in your body. She crawled between the two of you, gently kissing your hair and telling you how good you did.

Managing to find the energy to grin at her, you turned to Rick who looked almost as tired as you. “But now we gotta help June out, don't we?”


End file.
